A Pitch Black Room
I was playing roblox late at night, on my favorite game EVER, Epic Minigames. During one of them, I died. And the screen turned black. And it kind of... Confused me. I’ve played roblox for a long time and that has NEVER happened to me. After around a minute of having a black screen, I tried to press the X button in the top right. But I was in first person. I tried to zoom out, but that didn’t work. I tried alt + tab, still didn’t work. I was starting to get pretty pissed off, so I smacked my computer. Alt + tab still didn’t work. Shocker. I had to come up with a better solution. I could always use the power button, but I haven’t saved that essay I wrote, like an idiot. So I was forced to wait until I got disconnected. But about 10 and a half minutes of waiting, I heard the falling sound. I still couldn’t zoom out to see my avatar. The room was pitch black, except for the cursor. I walked around. I was starting to get a bit creeped out, normally when things like this happened in some sort of horror game I quit like the pansy I am, but I couldn’t do that. After a while of walking around the sound of my avatar walking ceased. I must have hit a wall. I then turned my character to the left, and I heard a chuckle sound. I turned around almost instantly, but there was nothing. I turned back around and walked forward a bit, and I got jumpscared. I almost fell backwards in my chair, but luckily for me, I didn’t. I took my headphones off instantly after, almost throwing them out of fright. Despite the jumpscare, I continued out of a twisted sense of curiosity. The sounds of my characters footsteps stopped, and the screen was slowly turning into a dark gray. Now that the room was different, I spun my character around, SLOWLY. I’m glad I did, or else I wouldn’t have prepared for the next jumpscare. A pitch black... thing, was running towards me. And the same jumpscare as last time happened, except I didn’t hear it this time, but I could hear it from my headphones, and it was a lot louder than the last one, even though I didn’t have the headphones on. If that thing caught me again, it would probably wake up the whole damn house, I couldn’t let that happen. I mean, I COULD'VE just turned off the computer. But I couldn’t sacrifice that essay! So I had to push through this formerly pitch black room. The room became even lighter than before, becoming a light gray. My character froze, and the room turned white. And there was a pause, and I heard footsteps from my pair of headphones. This was too much for me, so I finally turned off my computer. I decided to just go to bed and forget about this waste of time, but then I noticed something. The lights had turned off. I thought the bulb burnt out, so I put my hand on the wall next to my desk. But I fell over. There was no wall. I was stuck in a pitch black room. There's footsteps. Category:Marked for Review